


Elements of µ's (On Hiatus)

by Kirbyfier



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Also this is my first fic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elemental Magic, F/F, a lot of you might agree with who gets what, it's 12 not 4 sorry, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbyfier/pseuds/Kirbyfier
Summary: Humans have been reborn as beings with elemental powers. Monsters named Terrors have been introduced to balance them out. Thousands of years later in Tokyo, Japan, Otonokizaka High School is facing destruction from large amounts of threats heading their way. Nine girls team up to save their high school. Rated T for swearing. Crossposted to FanFiction.~CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS~





	1. Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I explain the lore of the dumbest AU I could think of.

This first chapter is just going to be lore. Sorry!

* * *

The Earth has been reborn again. Humans have now become more connected than ever to the natural elements and more durable in general. A total of twelve different species of humans have been recorded, all classified as Elementals. The list for them can be found nearly everywhere.

Pyrros (Fire)  
Aqua (Water)  
Flora (Plant)  
Voltaire(Lightning)  
Gaia (Earth)  
Glaci (Ice)  
Fortitudo (Strength)  
Mortus (Dead)  
Ventus (Sky)  
Mentis (Mind)  
Lux (Light)  
Umbra (Shadow)

Because of the new species of humans, a new creature has been introduced to the world to balance them out.

Deadly monsters, sizes ranging from bug-sized to titanic proportions, have roamed the land since ancient times. Humans have dubbed these creatures "Terrors." Terrors are known to hunt humans as prey.

Over time, humans have become able to use tools, and eventually weapons to combat their predators, though some stuck with traditional hand-to-hand combat, with some magic to go along with it.

Switching to the modern day, Terrors still lurk around. No one is safe. Hiding in cities won't help, either. Recently, a highly large amount of them have been sighted in Tokyo, Japan. Many schools around the area have created "Hero Groups," groups of high school students recruited to rid the city of Terrors that threatened the population of Tokyo.

Otonokizaka High School is one of the few schools that don't have one at the moment, but after enough time and threats, they will.


	2. Today's a Great Day, Unless...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a nice spring day, until the school council president brings some bad news.

Honoka Kousaka woke up groggily.

Today was not going to be a good day, she thought.

She rolled over to her phone. It said 8:03.

"Shit! I'm late!" she shouted.

The ginger jumped out of bed, and threw on her school uniform. The process of putting on the button-up, the skirt, the red and blue ribbon, the blazer, and the bow was practically muscle memory at this point.

"I'm leaving!" Honoka announced, bread in her mouth as she took off.

Her hands glowed a brilliant shine as she ran down the streets of Akiba. Honoka was a Lux, a Light Elemental. Despite being sixteen years old, Honoka could never master her abilities and always needed others to save her whenever she got in a scuffle with a Terror. The few times she was able to harness the power of Light would be incredibly rare.

Due to the fact that she was a Lux, being able to properly control the element of Light was incredibly challenging and physically taxing.

Honoka never owned a weapon, she was never lucky enough to actually get one of her own. Honoka always wondered what her weapon would be if she ever got one. Maybe a flail. It seemed to match her clumsy personality.

* * *

 

She finished the piece of bread as she sprinted up the stairs that led to her high school. Otonokizaka High School was old, Honoka's mother and grandmother had graduated from there. The school was kind of boring, there weren't that many things to do there, but Honoka liked it.

Her two friends were waiting for her at homeroom.

"Honoka!" Kotori greeted.

The small cloud perched on her head was balanced perfectly, as usual. Kotori was known as the Ventus Princess, as she was the daughter of the chairwoman of Otonokizaka.

"Sorry for being late," Honoka said sheepishly. "My alarm didn't go off today, heh heh heh."

Umi sighed.

"Of course it didn't." she muttered.

Before class started, two third years walked in. One had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. An ice trail followed her. A Glaci. The other third year followed. She had purple twintails that reached her waist.

"Hello, second years." the blonde one began.

"Who is that?" Honoka whispered.

"That's Eli Ayase, the student council president." Umi hissed.

"As some of you may know, Terrors have been showing up more than usual lately." Eli stated.

Murmurs went around the small classroom.

Terrors weren't too big of a problem; practically everyone carried a weapon with them at all times these days. The real issues were that large amounts of them were showing up, and power in numbers was prominent with these monsters. Barely anybody travelled around Tokyo alone.

"We advise all students to stay inside the school whenever possible," Eli continued. "If you see a Terror roaming around the school, do not engage it in battle whatsoever. Report to school staff and they, along with the student council, will deal with it as soon as possible. Thank you for listening."

* * *

 

"Aw, man. I wanted to feel the spring breeze today." Honoka pouted.

The school year just started, and the weather conditions almost tempted students to disobey the rules and spend some time outside. Every so often, students would repeatedley bring it up.

"What a shame, too, I was gonna go to the bakery again."

She sighed loudly. Next to her, Umi was attempting to create a perfect sphere out of water. Umi was an Aqua. It popped when there was a singular bump left.

Umi growled, and absorbed the spilled water.

Kotori was sitting by the window, gazing upwards. She noticed a black speck in the clear blue sky. It was an airborne Terror flying west. More and more flying Terrors had been showing up recently. It didn't seem like it was flying towards them. Kotori wondered how much Umi would get a kick out of shooting it down.

She contemplated about summoning her weapon, a cloudy white axe. It had a nice weight to it, and in general just looked nice.

A loud thud could be heard from behind the school. Everyone's heads turned to the hallway. The two girls from the announcement this morning sprinted towards the source of the noise.

A few brave individuals followed them.

* * *

Conveniently, the beast was in the track field, giving the student council a large amount of space without being blocked by the surrounding scenery.

The Terror was a quadroped the size of a large tree. Its jaw was gigantic, and had a scorpion's tail. The gray hair that covered it stood up when it roared.

Eli reached into her skirt pockets and pulled out two icicles, long enough and sharp enough to cause serious damage. Her purple-haired assistant simply took out a deck of blue-patterned cards from her blazer.

Both of them faced the huge monster.

Honoka's eyes glowed.


	3. Honoka Breaks The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and her assisstant engage a battle with the Terror, but not all goes as planned.

The Terror roared again. Honoka had seen this one in a few news reports talking about the different types of Terrors. This one was supposedly named "Beast." Great name.

The deck of cards started floating around the purple-haired girl. After forming the points of a star, a purple magic circle appeared under the Beast. Suddenly, it became trapped in a barrier.

"Now, Elichi!" she said.

Eli threw one of her daggers into the ground, spreading ice around where it was buried.

But the ice didn't spread fast enough.

With a flick of its tail, the Beast destroyed the barrier easily, and sent the assisstant flying away from the fight.

"Nozomi!" Eli cried.

She grabbed her dagger out of the ground, and sprinted towards the Beast to engage it in combat.

Eli jumped to avoid the swing of the Beast's tail and stabbed the side of it. A patch of ice formed where she stabbed the monster.

The Beast roared in pain. The black fur on it seemed to tense up, its yellow eyes tracking down Eli's every move. Its mouth started to salivate.

Eli kept taking tiny jabs at the Terror, slowing it down ever so slightly. The small crowd watching her were cheering her on, but something was amiss.

It shouldn't have been this easy. Honoka recalled that the news reports stated that Beasts were very dangerous, earning a seven out of ten danger scale.

Eli was doing a very good job at doing damage to it, but she was getting repetetive, and the Beast caught on. When she made her next move, she was caught by the Terror's tail. The crowd gasped.

Honoka's eyes were practically white at this point. She couldn't just stand there.

Ignoring Umi and Kotori's protests, Honoka sprinted as fast as she could to save Eli. She didn't exactly know what she was doing, but she had to do something.

The second year began to emit light.

Honoka spread out her arms and let off a blinding light. When it was possible to see again, what was left of the Terror was a pile of black dust. Eli was on the ground seeming injured and the assisstant from earlier was limping back.

Despite having her life being saved, Eli glared at Honoka.

"Meet me in the chairwoman's office." she commanded.

* * *

Honoka sat awkwardly with Umi and Kotori standing behind her.

"I thought I made it clear," Eli started. "That students were not allowed to fight Terrors."

Honoka gulped.

"I did this to save your life, and you treat me like this?" she asked.

Eli shot an icy glare.

"I specifically said that school staff will eliminate all Terrors close to the school."

Kotori spoke up.

"She was just trying to help! The student council vice president was injured!"

The vice president raised her hand in agreement.

"Mom?" Kotori asked.

It was common knowledge that Kotori's mother was the chairwoman of Otonokizaka.

"I do have to agree with them, Eli-san." she said.

The student council president looked back in shock.

"But I thought you were the one who made that rule!" she argued.

"If Honoka-san hadn't showed up and saved your life, major concequences would've taken place." the chairwoman retorted.

That shut her up.

"But yes, Eli-san is right," she said. "Next time a Terror shows up near the school grounds, please refrain from fighting it and leave it up to school staff. Please return to class, you three."

The three second years nodded.

* * *

Honoka looked down at her hands. They looked brighter than usual.

"I wonder if I could do that again," she mumbled to herself as she stared outside her window.

Everyone who had seen Honoka unleash her ability as a Lux had asked her how did she do it. The answer would be to giggle nervously and say she had an errand. Umi and Kotori both knew this was unnatural.

They were all sitting around in Honoka's room after school, doing nothing much.

Honoka was flicking around her computer, when she noticed an advertisement for a group of girls.

"I keep seeing these three high schoolers online everywhere, do either of you two know who they are?" she asked.

"Isn't that A-RISE?" Kotori pondered.

The advertisement showed three girls wearing purple soldier uniforms and a skirt holding up their weapons against a Terror.

"I've seen these types of groups before," Umi said. "They're called Hero Groups. The groups are a specific group of students picked by their own schools. I heard that a lot of schools in Tokyo have them."

Something clicked in Honoka's head.

"Wait, if schools have Hero Groups, why doesn't Otonokizaka have one?" she asked.

"I think Mom said it was unnesessary." Kotori mentioned.

"Then why don't we make one?"

That threw them off.

"Honoka, I know you're enthused and all, but I think we're missing something here." Umi stated.

Honoka tilted her head in confusion.

"Umi's right, Honoka." Kotori agreed.

Honoka suddenly realized what they were talking about.

It was nearly impossible for a young Lux to fight.


	4. Some Rice and a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka, Umi, and Kotori meet two first years after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to everyone getting that You UR in SIF.
> 
> I got it already.
> 
> Sorry!

Young Luxs had an incredibly hard time adjusting to their powers, and Honoka was no exception. It was common knowledge that Luxs were not able to utilize Light until they were in their teenage years.

Kotori showed Honoka a various amount of videos starring Luxs over the past week. A large amount of them fired off spheres of light from their palms as a way of combat, and some used staves to acheive what looked like true bullet hell.

None of them showed the destructive prowess of Honoka's little accident though, which heavily confused her. She tried to perform that trick after getting home, but it didn't work, no matter how hard she tried.

"If only I could find a way," Honoka pondered.

* * *

 

Much to Umi's dismay, Honoka and Kotori decided to pay her a visit during archery club on Wednesday.

Umi's bow was special; it was entirely made of water, meaning only she and other Aquas could wield it. Anybody else who tried just passed through it.

Her aquatic arrows were specially pressurized to damage a Terror. Everyone said that she had a talent for archery, but really, Umi picked it up from her grandmother.

Umi pulled back the string, an arrow forming when she did. Silence fell over the audience of two who were watching. She fired and it hit bullseye. Honoka and Kotori clapped. In fact, Honoka clapped whenever Umi hit the center of the target, which was nearly every time.

"I'd really appreciate it if you would stop that," Umi growled.

"Sorry..."

She kept practicing until club was over, at four PM.

* * *

 

"Why exactly did you two come to watch me?" Umi asked as the three friends were walking out of the school campus.

Kotori shrugged and Honoka replied with, "We were bored."

Umi placed her hand on the bridge of her nose, water droplets forming where she left her fingers.

They kept talking about things friends usually talk about. Clothing, classes, stuff to do after school, any run-ins with Terrors, and some other miscellaneous topics such as food.

Honoka brought up the fact that she went to the student council office and requested to Eli to form a Hero Group. The blonde swiftly refused, but her friend gave them permission to take action when another Terror attacked the school. If they performed well, they and the chairwoman would consider the idea.

"That's great!" Kotori said.

"That means we need to start training, Honoka," Umi scolded.

If it were any other situation, Honoka would've complained, but her mood seemed to have brightened.

"If it means that Otonokizaka is safe, I'll do it!"

* * *

 

"Somebody save me!" a girl cried.

When they arrived at Honoka's house, there were two girls directly in front of them, a brunette and a ginger. Judging by their uniform, they were students in Otonokizaka. The blue ribbon signified that they were first years.

They were directly in the sight of a large Terror in the shape of a bird. It almost looked like a black phoenix, beak the length of a small tree and wings that could blow over a car. A recently discovered species of Terror, named Gazer.

The brunette wore glasses, a daisy in her hair. She was cowering in fear. The girl in front of her held a spear charged with electricity. The spearhead wasn't a normal one, it had a tip in the shape of a lightning bolt.

She spun it over her head a few times and pointed it at the Gazer. The orange sky was clear, but a blast of lightning struck down on the monster, vaporizing it before Umi and Kotori had a chance to draw their weapons.

The girl collapsed and the person behind her tried to pick her up. The second years all rushed towards her.

"That was amazing!" Honoka shouted.

The girl with glasses squeaked with shock.

Kotori picked up the ginger and slung her over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, my house is right here, we can go inside before any more Terrors show up," Honoka ordered.

* * *

 

The girl was laid onto Honoka's bed while the owner of the bed was downstairs trying to explain why there was a stranger in it. Her spear was laid against the corner.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay," the brunette thanked.

"No worries! What's your name?" Kotori responded.

The girl adjusted her glasses before saying, "I-I'm Koizumi Hanayo, and my friend is Hoshizora Rin."

Rin mumbled in her sleep when her name was spoken, almost like she heard the conversation happening.

"So Rin's a Voltaire?" Umi asked.

"Y-Yeah, Rin-chan's a Voltaire and I'm a Flora."

Hanayo adjusted her glasses again.

"Rin really likes sending down lightning from the sky, which takes a lot of her energy. From what I've seen, the bolt isn't supposed to be huge like the one you all saw. She likes going overboard." Hanayo laughed nervously.

Kotori and Umi nodded. While they were waiting for Honoka to come back, Hanayo took out a magazine.

"Why don't you have a weapon, Hanayo-chan? Isn't it dangerous to not have one nowadays?" Kotori asked.

Honoka had come back from explaining.

"So, Hanayo-chan, was it?" she said.

Hanayo nodded.

"We were just asking her why she doesn't have a weapon." Kotori repeated.

"Eeeeh?! You don't have a weapon? Why not?!" Honoka

"You should be one to talk!" Umi argued.

All three pairs of eyes were on her and Hanayo began to get nervous.

She started to shake until roots erupted from where she was sitting and everyone panicked, mostly Honoka.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Hanayo apologized.

She shakily placed two fingers on the center of the roots and they shrunk, leaving the floor completely untouched.

"A-About the weapon thing," she stuttered while she shrank the roots, "I have a staff at home, but I d-don't use it very often."

The last of the roots disappeared.

"I'm clumsy, I'm slow, and I aim terribly, more often or not I hit Rin instead of the Terror," Hanayo whispered.

"That's not a good reason to leave yourself defenseless," Umi stated.

"Yeah!" Kotori agreed. "You should really try it more often!"

Hanayo blushed and looked down at the magazine she held.

"Maybe I should tomorrow..." she thought.

* * *

 

"I think this is where we take our leave," Umi said.

Honoka looked up from her manga. Umi and Kotori were standing at the doorway. The time was six PM.

"Oh, already? Ok then. Bye bye!" Honoka waved.

"See you tomorrow, Honoka-chan!" Kotori said from down the hallway.

Rin was still on the bed and Hanayo was sitting next to her.

"Hey, Honoka-san?" Hanayo sqeaked.

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if we stay over? I don't know when Rin-chan will wake up and I don't want to go outside in the dark, it's scary."

Instead of denying, Honoka smiled and said, "Sure, Hanayo-chan!"

Hanayo smiled, which forced Honoka to cover her eyes. This girl's smile was too pure.

Later that night Honoka brought up two futons from the basement and laid them out in her room. She stowed away the table into her closet.

"We should probably wake her up for school tomorrow." Hanayo said.

"Yeah. I hope you don't get shocked from how late I wake up. I live a little close to school, y'know." Honoka stated.

Hanayo shook her head.

"I don't think it'll be that much of an issue."

The sounds of popping could be heard. Rin's spear was still electrically charged. It was calming to look at in the dark. The spear had a dim glow.

"Good night, Hanayo-chan."

"Good night."

Hanayo raised her hand. Thin vines entangled her forearm.

"Maybe someday."


	5. And Now, We Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka finds a meeting place, and Hanayo and Kotori show off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's a little longer here. I might need to reconsider the idea of writing longer chapters.
> 
> Normally I write very short chapters ranging from 800-1200 words.
> 
> Enough rambling, you want to see school girls kick some ass.

 

Rin woke up that morning in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. She was still wearing her school uniform, though her blazer was taken off, leaving her in a white button-up, a skirt, and a blue bowtie.

Her spear sat in the corner untouched. Next to the bed were two futons, one with a girl she didn't know and the other with Kayo-chin in it.

Rin looked out of the window and recognized the scenery. This was the Japanese sweets shop near school, which meant that she probably spent the night there.

She remembered that she blasted a Gazer to smithereens and then fainted. Rin thought she could handle it, but of course not.

She sat around for a bit until a phone alarm rang.

Some grumbling came from the other girl which led to some shuffling and then the alarm turned off.

Honoka slowly sat up and patted down some stray hairs. She turned her head and met yellow eyes with blue ones.

"Wow, your bedhair is terrible," she said.

"I know, nya. Give it a bit, I'll have flat hair soon." Rin replied.

Hanayo reached out of her futon to grab her glasses. She groped for a bit and grabbed them.

"Almost like a turtle, nya."

Hanayo stood up dizzily, and flopped back down.

"I guess I'm not used to sleeping on futons yet," she mumbled through her pillow.

* * *

The three of them walked to school together and met up with Umi and Kotori.

"I see Rin's well and healthy." Umi stated.

"Yep, nya!"

Their footsteps matched the sounds of Rin's spear fizzling and cracking. She didn't have a place to put it, so she wore a strap to hang it around her back.

"Hey," Honoka asked. "Do you two know about Hero Groups?"

A fire seemed to light in Hanayo's lilac eyes.

"You know about Hero Groups too?! Which one is you favorite?!" she shouted.

Rin giggled. "I like this side of Kayo-chin."

Honoka backed up a little. "I don't exactly know much about them sorry..." she mumbled.

Hanayo slumped.

"Oh..."

Before things got worse, Kotori joined in.

"I think what Honoka was trying to say was that would you like to join our Hero Group?" she said.

Nobody expected Hanayo to bounce back so quickly.

"W-wait, for real?! N-no way!"

"We don't exactly have one yet," Umi stated.

They explained how the next time a Terror appeared at school, they were allowed to kill it. Rin got excited.

"We get to kill stuff and become famous? Awesome, nya!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Honoka, Rin, and Hanayo spent the next week looking outside the classroom windows expecting a Terror to just show up.

Much to their dismay, the schoolgrounds were quiet.

In the meantime, Honoka had found a meeting place for the soon-to-be Hero Group. The rooftop was a viable place to train, it was big and open, if not a little windy. The only issue they could find was that they couldn't practice if it rained, which bugged Umi.

Hanayo replaced her glasses with contacts the day after she agreed to help out.

"If we're going to work as a team, the best way to know each other is to fight each other," Umi announced one day after school.

Kotori raised her hand.

"May I go first?" she asked.

Everyone nodded, and Kotori stood up. She took out a wooden stick from the inside of her blazer. A white shine emerged from her back.

No matter how many times she saw this in the past, Honoka was no less excited to see her best friend grow pure white angel wings. Feathery wings emerged and grew in size from Kotori's shoulder blades.

A single cloud drifted over to where they sat and lowered itself. Kotori raised the stick over her head and the cloud swirled around it. Once the vapor disappeared, in Kotori's hands was not a stick, but an axe. It looked soft and fluffy, but Honoka and Umi both knew that under the coat of clouds was a sharp blade, one dangerous enough of chopping down a tree in one fell swoop.

Honoka, Hanayo, and Rin's jaws were all slack.

Rin clapped furiously. Kotori flapped her wings once and became airborne.

"Any challengers?" she said sweetly.

A hand went up. Tiny vines grew from the ground.

Hanayo's entire right arm became entangled in plants in a matter of seconds. Flowers of many colors bloomed in the process. The girl let her arm go slack and the green mass of shrubbery fell to the ground. When she bent down to pick it up, it straightened into a staff.

The staff reached up to Hanayo's shoulders. Many shades of green made up the main part of the staff with a few thorns at the end of it. The top of the staff bloomed many different flowers of many amazing colors.

This time, Honoka clapped.

"The battle ends when someone gets hit. You may start." Umi announced.

"Kotori-san, you may g-go first," Hanayo whispered.

Kotori flew forward and readied her axe. She thought she was going to get an easy hit, considering those with staves aren't normally fast. Kotori got close enough to strike until a dome of thorny vines encircled Hanayo, leading Kotori to fall back.

"Go Kayo-chin!" Hanayo cheered.

From the dome stuck out the end of Hanayo's staff. The sakura flower on it glowed and shot out petals. Kotori took flight again to avoid getting cut.

When she swung at the air, a wave of clouds erupted from the axe, hitting the rooftop floor and fogging up the terrain. Normally that would obstruct vision, giving Kotori the advantage, as she could see through clouds. However, she did not think that a line of clovers would blow away the fog, making it completely useless.

"You're pretty good!" Kotori complimented.

Hanayo blushed, and yelled, "I normally don't fight this well, sorry!"

She sidestepped Kotori's downward swing and a vine entangled Kotori's leg, keeping her to the ground.

Hanayo swung her staff and a single cut landed on Kotori's cheek.

"Sorry, Kotori-san!"

* * *

After week of dueling, results could be shown. It seemed that Hanayo and Rin were amazing additions to the team, since Hanayo showed that she had great levels of support and range and Rin was adept at close-combat fighting.

"Good work today, everyone!" Honoka cheered.

"I didn't know all of you were this tough; I feel a little lightheaded now," Hanayo wheezed.

Rin pounced onto her back, smiling.

"You were pretty good, nya."

Umi noticed that Honoka's hands were glowing a bit.

"Have you been messing around while we were practicing over the past week, Honoka?" Umi pondered.

"Maybe."

Honoka held up her palms and released spheres of light. Everyone was shocked.

"I mean, nobody was paying attention to me, so I was having a grand ol' time trying to get this to work."

She pushed away from herself and the balls floated away. They exploded once they made contact with the ground.

"Pretty neat, huh?"

She twirled around.

"That's amazing!" Everyone shouted.

Just then, a Terror dropped out of nowhere.

"Another Beast!" Umi cried.

Everyone drew their weapons. Umi and Hanayo drew back, Kotori's wings formed and Rin grabbed her spear.

Honoka's hands curled. More balls of light formed in the empty space. She threw them like baseballs.

The Beast exploded.

Honoka looked down at her hands, realizing what power she possessed.

"My, my," someone said.

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice.

The vice student council president was clapping her hands. She was wearing a shrine maiden outfit.

"The student council vice president?" Rin asked.

"Please, call me Nozomi. You five seem to be working pretty hard."

All five of them straightened their posture. They realized this was their chance.

"This may not have been in school, but it's close enough. I guess I should tell Eli-chi that Otonokizaka has a Hero Group now."

Everyone's eyes widened.

This was the start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long I've gone without mentioning my favorite tomato redhead.
> 
> Yes, she's my favorite.
> 
> And yes, her hair color has something to do with her Element.
> 
> dO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE ABOUT NOZOMI WITHOUT MENTIONING HER NAME
> 
> also should i give her an accent or nah cuz she actually has one


End file.
